


Обладание как форма привязанности

by tier_wolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я закопаю тебя в саду под мамиными розовыми глициниями</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обладание как форма привязанности

**Author's Note:**

> немного киридайного разврата фоном; немного AU, где Имаёши познакомил Ханамию с Ямазаки

Цепочка позвонков на тощей спине Имаёши прощупывается даже слишком легко — это Ханамия впервые замечает еще в средней школе. 

Ханамии почти четырнадцать. Последний совместный матч они проигрывают на заключительных минутах, сливают глупо и безнадежно. 

Он пожимает руки соперникам — теперь уже победителям — и физически ощущает, как сползает с лица доброжелательная улыбка — словно осыпается старая краска. А потом в раздевалке его окликает кто-то, и в этот момент Ханамия по-настоящему близок к тому, чтобы показать всем и каждому свое истинное лицо. Но ладони Имаёши вдруг ложатся ему на плечи, поворачивают, словно детскую игрушку, и вот он уже стоит, уткнувшись лицом в ключицу Имаёши, и комкает ткань его футболки, костяшками пальцев ощущая твердость чужих лопаток.   
Он стоит вот так и ненавидит.   
Всех — соперников, собственную команду, Имаёши — о, его в первую очередь. 

Прижимаясь лбом к чужому плечу, можно позволить себе не удержать лицо — никто не увидит. Имаёши гладит его по волосам и мурлычет что-то успокоительное, ему вторит еще пара голосов. Их Ханамия тоже ненавидит.   
Оба они знают, что Ханамия не расстроен, а взбешен, и наверняка, на лице Шоичи блуждает довольная мерзкая улыбочка. 

— Не-на-ви-жу, — шепчет — почти шипит — Ханамия, касаясь губами горячей влажной кожи. Имаёши вздрагивает в его руках. И в этот момент Ханамия замечает, насколько тело под его ладонями худое и как легко прослеживается кончиком пальца цепочка позвонков. Имаёши пятнадцать и в воображении Ханамии он вдруг на секунду перестает быть хтоническим чудовищем.   
А потом Ханамия совершенно неожиданно для себя жалко и тихо всхлипывает, и футболка под его щекой становится мокрой. 

Он не расстроен, это только ненависть. Пост-эффект, схлынувший адреналин и усталость.   
Ненависть и бессилие, злое, иссушающее, безысходное. 

Он впивается ногтями в лопатки Имаёши, и тот ощутимо напрягается, но молча терпит, и продолжает обнимать, положив подбородок на макушку Ханамии. Это приятно. Это почему-то утешает — сиюминутная, но абсолютно неиллюзорная власть над чужим телом. 

В свой последний учебный день Имаёши приводит к Ханамии Ямазаки. Тот мнётся и краснеет, не представляя, чего от него ждут, хамит в ответ на половину вопросов, на остальные просто порет такую чушь, что у Ханамии брови непроизвольно ползут на лоб. 

— Подарочек для нового капитана, — с самой нежной улыбкой комментирует Имаёши.   
— Мне еще никто не предлагал эту должность, — хмурится Ханамия.   
Имаёши изображает на лице горестное недоверие и смотрит укоряюще. Да уж, он на сказки об удачном стечении обстоятельств не покупался никогда.   
— Дело времени, к... капитан, — поддакивает Ямазаки. 

Хочется выгнать к чертям их обоих, но Ханамия соглашается сыграть с Ямазаки. А потом соглашается, что стоило бы перевести его в основной состав — дальше дело за малым. Дело времени, в самом деле.   
Имаёши улыбается, и Ханамия возвращает ему эту улыбку, словно зеркало.   
— Я приду на ваш матч посмотреть, как играет Хироши, — обещает Имаёши.   
— Семпааай, — с приторным смущением в голосе тянет Ханамия, а потом склоняется к уху Имаёши и заканчивает: — надеюсь, ты попадешь под машину по пути. 

Кончика уха он касается губами почти случайно. И все-таки жаль, что нельзя узнать, вздрогнул ли Имаёши от этого прикосновения или от пожелания. 

Следущие четыре месяца Ханамия тратит на то, чтобы убедиться — весь подвох с Хироши заключался в том, что никакого подвоха не было. Просто хороший игрок, и неплохой в общем-то парень. Почему-то это выводит из себя сильнее, чем если бы Ямазаки действительно шпионил за ним для Имаёши. 

*  
Когда Шоичи не приходит на их матч, отговорившись тем, что подвернул лодыжку, Ханамия уверен, что он издевается. Уверен на все сто. Игра проходит словно в тумане, слабым фоном к тому жгучему раздражению, которое испытывает Ханамия. В этот раз они выигрывают — это еще обиднее: Имаёши не удосужился придти и не увидел, насколько Ханамия хорош. 

Поймав себя на тоскливой мысли, что мнение семпая с каких-то пор вдруг стало важным, Ханамия прикусывает губу и впечатывает кулак в стену подземного перехода. В конце концов, он победил и можно всего на один вечер поддаться дурным нерациональным желаниям.   
Ханамия хочет сделать Имаёши больно. Встряхнуть, держа за мятую футболку, приложить спиной об стену, чтобы против воли вырвался короткий выдох. 

Он достает телефон.   
"Ты нарушил обещание", — печатает торопливо.   
Мобильный теряет сеть на те бесконечные двадцать минут, что приходится проехать в метро. Но вибрирует сигналом входящего сообщения, как только Ханамия выбирается на поверхность.   
"Что я должен сделать, чтобы заслужить прощение?", — отвечает Имаёши. Ханамия как наяву слышит его драматичный тон и видит опущенные уголки губ. 

На фото, приложенном к сообщению, Имаёши сидит на больничной койке с какой-то девчонкой в белоснежном халате. Оба улыбаются фотографирующему и явно позируют, Имаёши сидит, подобрав ноги почти что под себя, в кадр попадает и перевязанная лодыжка, и узкие ступни. Ханамия понимает, что хотел бы потрогать. 

Как оно будет? Тонкие кости, подъем стопы, ленточки пластыря — это после тренировки, бинты — это уже не баскетбол. И то, что под бинтами — тоже. Нежное, хрупкое, сломанное, посиневшую кожу. Потрогать это всё, и чтобы Имаёши при этом не говорил ни слова. Никаких комментариев, только тяжелые жалобные вздохи. 

Ханамия убеждает себя, что и это тоже ненависть. Закономерное желание сломать.   
"Ублюдок", — начинает он, глядя на улыбающуюся парочку на фото, но стирает слово. "Посмотришь мои схемы для следующего матча", — пишет он.   
"Всё, что попросишь, только приехать придется самому". 

Ханамия приезжает после учебы. Сует Имаёши в руки блокнот с кривыми зарисовками позиций, и следующие пятнадцать минут слушает его, словно белый шум, ни слова не понимая. Имаёши сидит в кресле, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и бессовестно болтает в воздухе забинтованной лодыжкой.   
Повязка обхватывает круглые косточки и захлестывает ступню, оставляя на виду только длинные непропорциональные пальцы и незагорелую голень. Дальше начинаются потрепанные джинсовые шорты, но Ханамии хватает и этого. Он дважды одергивает себя, но в третий раз все же ловит в ладонь забинтованную ступню. Кожа горячая, ткань повязки неприятно шершавая. Имаёши выдыхает с еле слышным всхлипом, ровно так, как мечталось. И Ханамия отпускает его и сам краснеет до ушей. 

— Не соврал, надо же, — кое-как находится он, прикидываясь, что все еще не верит в вывих.   
Имаёши предусмотрительно подтягивает ноги к себе, сворачиваясь в компактный комок, и вопросительно смотрит из-под ресниц.   
— Продолжай, — просит Ханамия. Тепло чужого тела все еще ощущается под пальцами. Он думает, что это ерунда. Просто слишком новые ощущения, стоило бы давно уже завести девушку и перепробовать весь спектр этих незамысловатых прикосновений, чтобы никогда больше не попадать в идиотские ситуации. 

Он и в самом деле скоро заводит девушку. 

Это не помогает. 

*   
На следующую игру Имаёши приходит. Показушничает, преувеличенно прихрамывая, но у Ханамии почему-то не хватает сил его одернуть. 

Но больше всего бесит не это, а то, что Имаёши, как и обещал, приходит к Ямазаки. К гребанному, мать его, Ямазаки. Который ничем, конечно, не плох, но едва ли относится к людям, которые могут заинтересовать Имаёши. К подобному типа людей Ханамия вообще отнес бы только себя и... только себя. 

А между тем Имаёши возится с Ямазаки, висит у него на плече, жалуясь на ноющую лодыжку, треплет по волосам, беспорядочно касается, словно теребит сытого кота, надеясь разозлить его и дождаться недовольного удара когтистой лапы. Но Ямазаки больше теряется и краснеет, чем действительно дает отпор. Имаёши он как-то по-хорошему побаивается, хотя, в отличие от Ханамии, считает не кровожадным чудовищем, а просто забавным психопатом.   
Недостаточно масштабно мыслит. 

— Прекрати лапать моих игроков, — громко и отчетливо произносит Ханамия. Они уже в раздевалке и вокруг только свои, поэтому подколка не производит должного эффекта — его команды Имаёши не смущается, считая их приятным бесплатным приложением к Ханамии. 

Хара громко ржет и синхронно опускает ладони на задницы Имаёши и Ямазаки. Оба пострадавших издают удивленное «ай» и отлипают наконец друг от друга. 

— Капитан ревнует, семпай, — словоохотливо поясняет Хара, — и я тоже ревную, между прочим, — он занимает место Имаёши, повиснув на шее у Ямазаки, но тут же получает кулаком под ребра. Неужели до Хироши начало наконец доходить, что лапают его совсем не по-дружески? 

Ханамия недовольно кривится. 

И пропускает довольно большой кусок прочувствованной тирады Имаёши, которая заканчивается словами «...никто не поспорит, что я всей душой расположен к любимому кохаю». А через секунду Ханамию заключают в такие объятия, что весь воздух из легких вышибает. Фоново ржет прокашлявшийся Хара. Мудак. 

— Я закопаю тебя в саду под мамиными розовыми глициниями, — сахарным тоном обещает Ханамия.   
— У тебя странные эротические фантазии, — укоряет Имаёши. Ханамия мысленно ставит себе плюсик.   
— О твоих я даже не спрашиваю, — парирует он. 

— Мальчики, отвернитесь, — просит Имаёши, и Ханамия сперва не понимает, что происходит, но никто не отворачивается, наоборот, вся команда пристально пялится на них. А потом Имаёши его целует. Мягко, ласково, неглубоко, безо всякого напора. 

Ханамия отталкивает его, ударив раскрытой ладонью в грудь, и хочет было добавить кулаком, но на Имаёши все еще очки, и это проблема. Да и на лице у него нет привычной бесящей до судорог улыбочки. Очень серьезное и растерянное у него лицо. 

— Самая хреновая шутка года, — севшим голосом комментирует Ханамия.   
— Да, пожалуй, — соглашается Имаёши. 

Между ними как-то очень незаметно для своего роста втискивается Хара, предупреждая дальнейшие разбирательства, и успокаивающе хлопает Ханамию по плечу. Следом за ним картонно улыбающийся Ямазаки тоже влазит и оттесняет Имаёши себе за спину.   
— Пойдемте праздновать, победили мы или что? — вмешивается Сето. И оценивающе посмотрев на застывшего столбом Ханамию, у которого отчетливо дрожат руки, дергает на себя Фурухаши и целует его в изумленно приоткрытый рот. 

Все дружно ржут — сперва очень натянуто, а потом совсем искренне, когда шокированный Фурухаши начинает отплевываться, широко распахнув глаза. 

Они проводят в кафе весь вечер и произошедшее как-то быстро стирается из памяти, теряясь за обсуждением матча. Но потом все расходятся по домам и Ханамия обнаруживает себя наедине с Имаёши. Они стоят в пятне блеклого света от витрины и никак не могут попрощаться.   
— Повтори, — вдруг со злостью требует Ханамия.   
— Что? — искренне удивляется Имаёши.   
— Это. Или на второй раз смелости не хватит?   
В глубине души он надеется, что и правда не хватит. Но Имаёши снимает очки — ждет, что в этот раз его все-таки ударят? - и делает шаг вперед, придвигаясь.   
Глаза у него совсем усталые, когда не смотрят насмешливо сквозь стекла, и лицо становится неожиданно беззащитным.   
А, может быть, и не в очках даже дело. 

Он целует Ханамию, и это вроде бы даже не противно. Хотя и не захватывает дух.   
— У тебя нос холодный, — от отчаяния обвиняюще выдает Ханамия.   
Выражение лица Имаёши настолько бесценно, что за это ему можно простить все предыдущие выходки.

*   
Они вовсе не встречаются. Нет. Для всего происходящего у Ханамии есть рациональные объяснения. Ему любопытно, ему хочется... Чего? Всего сразу, наверное. А Имаёши просто удобный объект, на котором можно отыграться со всеми своими неправильными желаниями. Тренировочный полигон, чтобы изучить реакции тела. Какую выгоду получает от этого Имаёши — его личное дело, хотя тоскливое ошущение несошедшей вовремя лавины так и висит между ними. 

А потом Имаёши начинает готовиться к поступлению в университет, и Ханамия внутренне холодеет от мысли, сколько же времени они уже провели вместе.   
Хотя, если считать только дни, действительно проведенные вдвоем, то не так много. Чаще они встречаются в компании сокомандников. 

Ханамия проводит целую неделю в тревожной эйфории: вот ведь скоро Имаёши уедет и их странная связь закономерно и логично прервется. Без ругани и скандала, очень быстро и чисто. Давно пора было наиграться в эту игру и повзрослеть. 

Ровно через неделю его накрывает осознанием. 

У него, Ханамии, собираются отобрать что-то, принадлежащее по праву только ему. Причем отбирают нагло и без каких бы то ни было извинений. 

Он оттаскивает Имаёши от учебников. То раздевает долго и мучительно, то забывает об этом и просто оттягивает ворот домашней футболки, чтобы оставить на плече отпечаток зубов. Он прикасается — много, хаотично, непрерывно, как будто хочет напоследок получить этого всего как можно больше, до отвращения, до тошноты. Не выходит. Ему каждый раз нужно еще.   
Измотанный, усталый, почти засыпающий во время секса Имаёши, согласный абсолютно на все, чтобы потом его оставили в покое — такой он тоже должен принадлежать Ханамии. 

Ханамия почти перебирается к комнату Имаёши, забив на учебу, и приходя в себя только на тренировках.   
В остальное время все происходит как в тумане. Бывает, что они занимаются сексом и не по разу в день. Такие моменты Ханамия любит отдельно и помнит каждый из них. Помнит, как болезненно Имаёши выдыхает сквозь приоткрытые губы, как держится за его плечи, прижимается мокрым лбом. Никогда не возражает. И эта восхитительная агония длится и длится, пока Ханамия окончательно не сходит с ума.   
— Ты мог бы не уезжать, — предлагает он. — Почему ты должен уехать?   
— Почему я должен остаться? — Имаёши пожимает плечами и смотрит на него пристально и серьезно.   
Ханамия не находится с ответом. Если бы он поступил в университет, то тоже уехал бы, о чем тут думать.   
— Вот именно, — заключает Имаёши, но произносит это каким-то грустным тоном, явно не подразумевающим радость от победы во вступительных. 

*  
Стрелки часов медленно ползут к пяти. Слишком долго, Ханамия устал уже бросать на них мрачные взгляды. В итоге он сворачивает бестолковую тренировку и садится на скамейку в раздевалке, бездумно замерев на месте. 

— Чего с ним сегодня? — громким театральным шепотом интересуется у всех присутствующих Хара.   
Сето отмахивается, Ямазаки пожимает плечами. Неожиданную осведомленность вдруг проявляет Фурухаши:  
— Семпай уезжает сегодня.   
— Улетает. На самолете, — мрачно поправляет Ханамия. — Если эта железка упадет и разобьется, то даже остальные жертвы будут не напрасны.   
— Статистически маловероятно, — возражает Сето, но Ханамия прерывает его взмахом руки. 

— Да ладно. Все равно приедет ведь на каникулы, — Ямазаки как будто пытается его утешать. С чего бы? — Или ты к нему, капитан.   
— А зачем? — недоумевает из своего угла Фурухаши. Ямазаки ерошит волосы на затылке и морщится, подбирая слова:   
— Ну они же с семпаем типа... того. Друг друга любят ведь. 

Наверное, Ханамия что-то говорит. Или издает какой-то нечленораздельный звук. Или просто выглядит достаточно пугающе. 

— Совсем сдурел, ты его так до инфаркта доведешь, а нам отборочные еще играть, — бурчит на Ямазаки Хара. 

— С чего ты взял? — наконец выдавливает из себя Ханамия.   
— Имаёши сам говорил, — глаза у Ямазаки такие искренне удивленные, что его невозможно заподозрить в изощренном издевательстве.   
— Что говорил, расскажи толком? — встряхнувшись и садясь ровно, требует Сето. — Что любит до потери пульса или хочет затащить в тренерскую на пару раз? Ближе к тексту, Хироши.

Ханамии начинает казаться, что он участвует в идиотском спектакле.   
— Говорил, что Ханамия отменная мразь, но уж кого любить, к большому сожалению, не выбирают ведь.   
На слове "мразь" Ямазаки вжимается лопатками в шкафчик, явно стараясь уйти из зоны досягаемости Ханамии.   
— Когда? — шипит Ханамия.   
— Да еще в средней школе. Я думал вы с тех пор вместе.   
Ямазаки совсем уж растерянно пожимает плечами. Хара удивленно присвистывает. 

— Сето, — зовет Ханамия, и минуту спустя ему в ладонь ложится мобильник с уже набранным номером. Команда синхронно выметается в душевые. 

Двадцать минут до вылета. 

Ублюдок, — произносит Ханамия. В трубке только длинные гудки.   
Сдай билет и останься, — говорит он. Снова никакого ответа. 

Сам бы он не остался — понимает Ханамия. Не время для скоропалительных решений, когда на горизонте маячит перспектива успешного будущего. Нерационально.   
Но с другой стороны — ничего непоправимого пока не происходит, ведь так?   
— Приедешь на каникулы? — спрашивает он. Гудки. 

Звонок прерывается — истекло время ожидания. Без ответа. 

А потом мобильник вибрирует у него в руке, и Ханамия судорожно вдыхает, закрывая глаза. Если не вернуть назад, то для начала хотя бы испортить перелет пакостно-сладким прощанием.   
— Семпа-ай, — зовет он самым нежным голосом. — А помнишь, я обещал закопать тебя в саду?   
— Макото, — узнавая, почему-то улыбается Имаёши.


End file.
